Roses are red
by Nagini the Moon Goddess
Summary: Just a lil' oneshot to satisfy my neverending hunger for AxS...Seras is in the garden waiting to pounce on her prey....Her Master..nya! i feel so evil! Shud I continue? Read and review and tell me! M for lemon in second chap.
1. Chapter 1

Roses are red...

AxS

Seras sighed and put on a beautiful, deep red slip dress with tiny roses lining the hem. She wanted to go out and relax in the garden, but she wasn't sure why she had picked that particular dress.

She decided that it was because of her police outfit was dirty and she had nothing to wear. Shrugging, she went outside and into the garden.

The flowers were in bloom and very pretty. Seras moved along the lines of daffodils, prim roses and other flowers until she got to the part where there were only roses. Beautiful blood red roses.

She found a bench, sat down and stared at them. It relaxed her greatly, watching them sway gently in the invisible breeze.

Seras didn't notice a shadow behind her come closer and closer. She got up and walked to the roses when she tripped on a twig and fell into the bush, filled with thorns. Her dress was ruined and she was bleeding from every angle from the thorns.

"Oh no! This was my favourite dress!" She cried. Seras looked up to se a gloved hand in front of her. It was Alucard.

"Hello master..." Seras said quietly as he pulled her up. Her bloody hand stained his glove. Now they were a deep red, like the roses. Seras blushed.

"Sorry Master, I'll get you a new pair!" She said quickly. His expression never changed. Grinning insanely, he put his red finger on her lips softly.

"I don't care about the gloves, Seras..." He said in a spine-tingling whisper. Seras shivered, he used her name.

_"He said my name" _she thought, dazed from the fact. She didn't know why but she loved it when he used her name, how it rolled off his tongue. It always makes her shiver with pleasure.

Alucard grinned when he saw the girl's shiver. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it, stepping closer to her until their bodies touched.

How sweet her blood was, tastier than any blood he's ever tasted, except the blood of a Hellsing. Her blood was different though, enchanting, sweet with every drop of it in her.

_"Intoxicating"_ He thought. He continued to kiss her hand, healing the small wounds caused by her fall into the thorn bush.

He put her finger in his mouth and licked it, his tongue carassing every tase he got from her. Seras moaned, unable to keep it bottled up in her.

Alucard removed her hand from his mouth and started kissing her arm, going all the way up to her neck. Blood oozed from every corner of her neck. He couldn't resist himself as he got to her throat.

"Master..." She said with a sigh when he bit her. His red clad arms hugged her waist, pulling her--pushing her closer to him as he continued to feed on her.

It was so erotic that he had to push himself off her before he sucked her dry. His lips moved from her neck and crushed them selves against her bloodied lips, pulling them into a hard kiss.

Seras was everything but surprised, as if she knew he was going to to that. She got used to his tongue and granted him permission inside her mouth, whilst he did the same.

Together they explored eachother's mouths, making it harder for them to end the lustful kiss. Seras's hands traveld to his silky hair and tangled her fingers in it. His hands carrased her waist and neck.

After what seemed like eternity, Seras was the one who broke the kiss. Alucard expected her to hit him or something of the sort, was very surprised when he saw her smiling the way he was just before.

"You're very easy to read, Master..." she said in a low voice, her smile grew wider and more seductive every second.

He was the one with the look of surprise, mixed with pride as he looked back into his fledging's eyes.

"Ahh, so you planned this?"

"I've trained myself, seeing that you wouldn't, I've become a bit stronger through the years."

"So I've noticed.." He said with a grin. Seras rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah, sure. The only thing you've _noticed _was the bulge in your pants when you saw me laying there." Seras said sarcastically, pointing to the, now flattened, thorn bush.

Alucard looked over her bloody shoulder and back down to his pants where the visible bulge continued to itch against his pants.

"True, perhaps. But I _have noticed_ how strong you've become."

"Yes, I suppose you have."

"But what I don't get is, I'm a master vampire and incredibly unpredictable. How did you know what to do, where to go and..." He looked down and saw the sexy slip dress she was wearing.

"What to wear?" He finished with a wide grin.

"Simple Master...I studied you, became familiar with your every move, your body language, your style...Everything. You're not that unpredictable, you know...It's very easy to know what your next move is going to be." she explained.

Alucard stayed silent and Seras grinned.

"Why are you grinn--Mmm" He moaned as Seras kissed him again, more forcefully this time and tipped him over the bench, so that they were laying on it now with her on top of him.

Alucard moaned in their mouths as Seras's hands went under his suit to the muscular chest, her fingers tracing every muscle there is on his chest. She pulled away from the his lips again and grinned.

"No fair, I wanted to do that.." Alucard pouted teasingly. Seras nodded.

"And...You wanted to do this as well?" She asked in the same tone as she started kissing his neck, taking of his coat for a start then worked her way down to his pants. He worked on the zipper on the back of her dress.

"You've done well, training yourself...Seras.." He said, laughing and kissed her again.

**dum dum duuuuum!**

**THE REST IS CENSORED!**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**ALUCARD: HEY WAIT! HOW CAN _I, THE MASTER OF SEDUCTION, THE RULER OF THE NIGHT, THE NOSFERATU KING_ BE PREDICTABLE?**

**ME: SWEATDROP UHH...O..K.. oo;**

**SERAS: WHAT! I _CAN'T _DO THAT! I'M A VIRGIN!**

**ALUCARD: NOT ANYMORE! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**ME+SERAS: SWEATDROPS OH BOY... O.o;;;;**

**ALUCARD: YOU SURE KNOW HOW! AND YOU _KNOW _WHAT I MEAN!**

**SERAS: ANGERMARK ON FOREHEAD, HALCANNON IN HAND DON'T SAY IT!**

**ALUCARD: YUMMM:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**SERAS: _THWACK! _**

**ALUCARD: OW! xxS**

**SEARS:CONTINUES HITTING HIM ON HEAD**

**ALUCARD: OW! OW! OW! OK! I'LL! STOP! OW!**

**ME: LOONEY TUNES THEME THAT'S ALL FOLKS! WAVE**

**PORKY PIG: _WHACK! _THAT'S MY LINE!**

**ME: OW...- xxS**

**END!**


	2. Special Edition

Roses are red...

AxS

**Chapter two: Lemon **

**Special Edition**

"You've trained yourself well Seras..." Were his last spoken words. In fear of someone walking into the garden and finding them in an intimate situation, Alucard more than gladly, already half-undressed teleported them to his room. Seras grinned against his lip as she finally got the zipper loose from her dress. She could tell he was enjoying it.

He was sure as hell enjoying it.

The little scenario in the garden proved him wrong for a long time. It was always him who seduced unsuspecting women, it was always him that dominated the lead in bed. Oh but did she prove him wrong. And he loved every second of it.

"My good lord Seras! Why weren't you like this before?" He gasped as she ripped of his white under shirt in such haste it surprised and enthralled him at the same time. She looked at him with those eyes, once innocent and big, and replied with a playful grin.

"Ooh, I was like this. You haven't got a clue. I started missing your teasing and mind-reading...So I started to ..think of you in every way possible.." The seducing note in her sweet voice wasn't hard to miss. He didn't answer. She wouldn't let him answer.

His chest bare now, she ran her fingernails down him, scraping along the way. He was unable to control the rumble escaping his lips as he groaned but he payed her back with some of his own teasing.

It was unsure who was teasing who. His arms encircled themselves around her waist, his hands dangerously close to her backside, running in circles. Something else was discarded in a heap on the floor, then he notced a breeze between his legs.

There go the pants. Now he was in his black, tight boxers.

_"She's fast.."_ Was the only thought **in words** going through his head. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, right?

He lead her to the throne-like chair so they could sit. He was still trying to reclaim his dominence in the heated foreplay but no go, she wouldn't let him.

His lips crushed hers once more as he felt the fabric of her dress slide away from her smooth back. Now she was completley bare and in all her full glory in front of him. Oh, how long had he hungered to see her this way!

Sitting in his lap, right on his groin for further teasing, Seras clasped her arms lovingly around his neck.

Her gaze was intense but soft and it bore straight into his dark orbs. She stopped for a reason, he knew and was patient to see what she wanted before continuing.

"You are aware of what I'm doing, right Master?" She asked him, somewhat sure and confident, waiting for his response.

Alucard hugged her closer, not sure what this feeling was when she was close to him. Well, possibly lust and a huge yearning to make her scream with pleasure and such... but this feeling made him feel fuzzy around her. He was never _fuzzy_ around anyone.

"Seras...Do you have strong feelings for me? Other than lust?"

She looked down, once again turning into that innocent, naive Police Girl everyone knew and took in a deep breath.

"I...I..." Her voice broke but she held in the crying. "I am weak to you aren't I? I knew this wouldn't work, how stupid of me!" Here she hit her head against his rock-hard chest. After five times of repeating this, she finally stopped and looked up, blushing to see her master looking a bit winded.

"Sorry..Got carried away.."

"No kidding.." He joked, wheezing a bit. She looked at him with sudden determination and kissed him hard and rough. He didn't get to react when she just pulled away.

"Aww..what the hell... I love you Alucard, I want you Alucard, I'm mad about you Alucard!..." She said enthusiastically and kissed his neck once more.

Alucard dazed and believe it or not, vunerable to her wild behaiviour (Not that he didn't mind it) put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and looked at him with those eyes, now showing the love they always held but never noticed.

"You would love a monster?" He asked quietly. She smirked.

"If the monster in question gave me life and is the only gorgeous guy in Hellsing then yeah." She laughed and smiled sweetly. This made him smile his trademarke grin and hugged her even more, her chest pressed against his.

"I knew it...You really think I'm gorgeous?" He chuckled into her ear.

"You're irresistable, Master Alucard. Totally _irresistable._" Was her reply. They continued their foreplay and now, Alucard's boxers weren't in the picture anymore. Both bare and in passionette lip-lock, they moved towards Alucard's open coffin bed.

Carefully laying her down on the soft silk sheets of his bed, Alucard as gentley as he could, pushed himself into Seras. His tip barely entered when Seras suddenly, and somewhat impatientley, grabbed his backside and pushed him against her body.

Thhe unexpected move made him enter her faster then he intended to. Both sighed with pleasure of finally being connected through not only mind and blood, but body and soul. But this was more of the body-case.

"I was trying to be gentle, Seras." He somewhat scolded his lover underneath him. Seras scoffed at her master and giggled, pulling his face closer.

"To Hell with being gentle. I want the rough animal sex I know you're dying to give me." She grinned his trademark Cheshire grin and pecked his cheek.

The surprises just keep coming, don't they?

He chuckled, the deep sound resounding through his chest and rumbling inside his throat.

"As you wish, My Queen." He whispered into her ear, nipping it affectionally for effect.

"Just keep in mind that it'll hurt a lot more."

"fuck me Master."

He started to move slowly, letting her adjust to his size than picked up the pace, both hissing in unison from the equisite feeling coursing though their bodies.

Her hips bucked with his in complete sincrnisation with his movements in her, only adding to the erotic senct in the air, making their senses go wild.

Her breaths, though unneeded, were frenzied and rapid while sweat coated her whole body and that of her lover's. She was going to hit her climax soon, she knew this much. Her vision was feathery as she screamed his name while pressing her body roughly against his.

"Oh! Aaah! A-A-Alucard!"

"Oh Seras!Mmmm!"

Both gasped one last time before Seras felt Alucard laying directly on her. She was exhausted! Though being out of breath was worth it, now that she gave away what she had kept for a long time. Now it seems she had kept it just for him.

"Seras?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

This touched Seras greatly. She thought she'd never hear those words. One single tear ran down her cheek as a graceful smile lit her face.

Alucard gazed back at her. Her hair pooled around her head, forming a halo. Her eyes full of hapiness, her face aglow from their love-making.

He saw the tiny trail of that tear on her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb.

He turned to the side, still inside of her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Alucard tried to remove himself from inside her but Seras stopped him.

"No." She said, grasping his large hand into her tiny one. "Stay."

And so while the sun rose and signalled the beggining of a beautiful day, two happy vampires in love, lay in their dark coffin. Far away from that beautiful day, deep in their undead sleep, in each other's arms.

**A/N: There you have it! Sorry for the delay. I know i said i'd have it up in five minutes that day but my mom caught me at the pc and shut down the whole thing before i had a chance to save it.**

**Alucard: -nosebleed-**

**Seras: O.O -nosebleed-**

**Other Hellsing Characters. -shocked with nosebleeds-**

**Me: What's with the nosebleeds? They only did each other...**

**Pip and Wild Geese: DUH! SERAS NAKED!**

**Seras:-yells- PIP!**

**Walter: -trying to hide nosebleed-**

**Integra: -trying in vain to hide her nosebleed-**

**Alucard: Why Master...I thought you never found me attractive! -flashes mad grin-**

**Integra's thoughts:**Abbs...Abbs...Unbelievable six-packed abbs!

Something's never change...-getting nosbleed too- damn it! I thought it stopped by now!

_Oh and this chap is dedicated to Atikkin, WTFWonder and Denekrad. u three are hilarious!_


End file.
